Amusement devices of the type wherein a cathode ray tube is used to produce an image generated by a solid-state printed circuit board and the players control portions of the electronic circuitry by manipulating knobs to give the illusion of controlling some device are well-known. Most of these devices are generally mounted on a wall or are set up in a console. One particularly good market for a coin-controlled amusement device of this type is the cocktail lounge or bar market. The operators of such establishments usually wish to provide some source of amusement for patrons in order to keep the patrons in their establishments. By the same token, they do not wish to have the patrons engage solely in the play of amusement devices to inhibit them from consuming food and beverages dispensed at the establishments. One of the disadvantages of the console-type device is that the patrons leave their places and go to the console, which means that the service to the patrons is made more difficult and the patrons leave some of their personal belongings behind, which in some instances give rise to inadvertent exchange of property or outright misappropriation.